Sailor Moon
Sailor Moon is the main protagonist of the manga and anime series of the same name. Her real name is Serena Tsukino (Usagi Tsukino in the Japanese version). She can fly and has other magic powers. She is 14 at the beginning of the series. She hates school work and is very lazy. Despite all that, she owns a black cat named Luna. When it comes to food, she prefers to eat sweets and even she despises carrots, she holds one to see if it is not corrupted or darkened. Sometimes when she wears casual outfits, her bunned pigtails can be decorated with different colors of bows. In her Sailor Scout outfit, her skirt and collar are completely blue initially. She also has two red bows: one on the bodice and another on the back. When she gains the Purity Chalice in the first place, she uses it to upgrade herself for the first time and in the process, her blue skirt becomes white with yellow and blue stripes on the edge and her back bow turns white with ribbons extending. Aditionally, her Cosmic Heart belt is added around her waist. Profile She is one of the famous characters to have classic pigtails with sphere-shaped buns tied in it. Personality She can be also described as fun and excitable. Similar Heroes *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Goku (Dragon Ball, Z, GT) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Bilbo Baggins (Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Leonardo (TMNT Series) *Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi) *Gwen, Kitty (Total Drama) *Fionna (Adventure Time) *Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Captain America (Avengers) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) Gallery Sailor_Moon.jpg SMoon.jpg|Sailor Moon's original appearance. Princess Serena in the flowers.jpg|Princess Serena in the flowery meadow Sailor Moon performs the Tiara Magic.jpg|Sailor Moon doing the Tiara Magic Serena's got a carrot (not so dark).jpg|Serena checking the carrot Super Sailor Moon urging her power.jpg|Super Sailor Moon using the Silver Crystal Neo Queen Serena urging her power.jpg|Neo-Queen Serena using her power Eternal Sailor Moon facing up.jpg|Eternal Sailor Moon determined Usagi Crystal Design.png|Sailor Moon's new appearance. Sailor-Moon-Super-Soldiers-sailor-moon-16154583-780-591.jpg Crystal-12-17.jpg|Sailor Moon killing Evil Endymion Videos 3DO Sailor moon S Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Evil exterminators Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Leaders Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Magical Girls Category:Titular Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Healers Category:The Icon Category:Comic Relief Category:The Chosen One Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Siblings Category:Lead Females Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Telekinetics Category:Dreamers Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Angels Category:Protectors Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Determinators Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Advocates Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Paragon Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Magi-Tech Category:Namco Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Living Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cowards Category:Ingenue Category:Dimwits Category:Conquerors Category:Outright Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Universal Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Global Protection Category:Lawful Good Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Scapegoat Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Parents Category:Wanderers Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Mascots Category:Optimists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Forgivers Category:Spouses Category:Voice of Reason Category:Collector of Powers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Reality Warper Category:Sonokinetic Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Obsessed Category:Super Hero Category:Mugen Heroes Category:Victims Category:Pure of heart Category:Big Good Category:Envious Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Cosmic Entity